


Fairytale of New York

by katy15307



Series: Born on a Different Cloud [7]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Noel takes his girlfriend to New York to spend Christmas with their family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted at Christmas and I forgot. Sorry.

Noel found me sat on our bed reading, I shouldn't have been but I was bored and easily distracted so I picked it up off the bedside cabinet.  
“Have you packed your stuff yet?” he asked like an impatient dad.  
“No, I told you, I'm not going.” I closed the book, my thumb holding the page until I said what I had to say.  
“What d’you mean, you're not coming?”  
“I don't want to travel for Christmas. I want to stay and be with my family.” I couldn’t have said it any clearer, again.  
“What about my family? We agreed to spend it with Liam.”  
“No, you said that’s what you’re doing.”  
“We, you and me, we’re spending it with Our Kid, in New York.” he asserted.  
“You don't get along with him all year round, why would ya want to force yourself on him at Christmas?”  
“I wanna see their new place.”  
“You can do that literally any time. Why can't they come over here?”  
“Cos they asked first. Why the fuck would ya not wanna to go? It's New York.”  
I didn't get why that'd be the argument to win me over, I didn't see what was so special about that. Particular city.  
“I just told ya, cos my family isn't in New York, my family’s in Manchester so that's where I'm going, and that's where you should be going. Are ya gonna let your Mam be alone on Christmas?” I don't know why I went down the route of trying to guilt trip him when I knew it would never work.  
“Course not, you don't know Liam if you think he hasn't invited Mam. We're going and that's that so I suggest you get packed.”  
“You can't tell me what to do. If I don't wanna go then I'm not going and you're gonna respect that.”  
“Has he done summat to upset you?”  
“No, he's not the one trying to drag me across the world, taking me from my family, on Christmas.”  
The only place I was going was on the train back up North, whether he liked it or not.  
“You don't even get on with your family and you don't like Christmas.”  
“Neither do you.”  
“I'm making the effort being it's Grace’s first Christmas.”  
“And apparently I'm not allowed cos your family is more important.”  
“Never said that… I'm not gonna keep arguing this. We are going.”  
“I'm fucking not.” I insisted, refusing to back down.  
“Well, then I guess I'll see you after the holidays.”  
…  
We were on the plane to New York. Noel was fast asleep right next to me without a care in the world. I was still mad that he'd put an ultimatum on this trip, do what I say and come with me or fuck off, that’s what I heard when he said I guess I'll see you after the holidays. Not that he knew I was, there was no point wasting my breath arguing over it. I certainly wasn't going to throw away our relationship over a stupid Christmas holiday.  
I was excited to see New York to be fair, I'd never been before. I hadn’t really been anywhere interesting outside of the UK.   
Of course I wanted to see Liam and John, and the rest of Noel’s family too. I just didn't appreciate being told what to do like that and I just couldn't be arsed with Christmas, it was just such a celebration of Capitalism now. I hated the whole show.  
The flight went on and on, I kept reading my book, getting bored and staring at the seat in front before returning to reading again. I was really getting into it but I wasn’t much of a focused reader and I didn’t relate to the affluence of the characters in Less than Zero but the decadence and apathy you get with celebrity was familiar.   
Noel just slept through it all, I thought about waking him up, I couldn't remember if you're supposed to sleep through or stay awake to avoid jet lag, I guess we’d see which one of us got cranky first.  
…   
As soon as Liam had showed us our room, he took Noel on a tour of the place. I said I had to freshen up and unpack. I just laid out on the bed as soon as the door closed behind them.  
“Cmon lazy bum.” I felt Noel’s hand on my shoulder. “We're going for a walk.”  
I blinked at him a little disorientated after my unplanned nap. “I was just resting my eyes.”  
“Right, seriously though, I wanna go for a walk before it gets dark.”  
We went to Central Park which was so near their apartment that it was the first place we could go. The sun was going down and the streetlights were beginning to light our way. The park was so big I doubted we’d see it all if we came every day of the trip.  
“You don't get this in Manchester, do ya?” he commented.  
“Pretty sure there's parks in Manchester.” I pointed out, spoiling what he was trying to say.  
“Yeah, but I mean, this is different.” he stuttered in trying to describe how nice it was.  
It was cold and it’d been a long day. I didn’t really see it, a park is a park, there’s trees and the usual, it’s in New York, so what?   
“It is pretty.” I agreed. “I’m surprised they haven’t built on all this space.”  
That night I ended up apologising as we got into bed. He was really trying and I was just being argumentative. “I'm sorry I kicked off about coming here, I just thought Christmas is about being at home and this is so far from home.”  
“I get that but home is just being with people you love, you learn that quick spending all your time on tour buses and in hotels.”   
“Aww, you love your band.”  
“I've got a lot of love to share, me.”  
We cuddled as we fell asleep. I was too tired to think about why he was being so mushy, he hadn't even had so much as a crossed word with Liam.  
…  
We woke up to the sound of the baby crying, there wasn't a clock but it felt too early, babies like early, don't they? Apparently she’s teething and she’s getting over a cold.  
“Let's not have kids.” I commented jokily, using the pillow to cover my ears.  
“Agreed.” He yawned and attempted to go back to sleep, I tried to do the same but the noise was in my ears like tinnitus.  
We eventually got up, had breakfast and went on another a walk, exploring the city.   
It was still early morning but there was already a lot of people and traffic rushing about. We seemed to be the only ones strolling like we had all the time in the world.  
We did some Christmas shopping in some high end stores cos, why not? Once the shops were shut we went to see the huge Christmas tree. It was pretty damn impressive but a ton of people were there too. People started recognising Noel and bugging him for photos so he quickly made his excuses to get out of there.  
Back at the apartment, things felt so busy and overcrowded with Peggy, Paul and John’s Aunt Mimi all there too. Liam and John cooked for us all as they had the night before, sitting us all down together.  
I realised Noel still hadn't had a single bad word exchanged with either brother, It wasn't natural. Not that anyone would complain. Maybe they’d turned a corner now Liam was a dad and Noel wasn’t using coke.  
After dinner we all sat watching the telly, or we would be but Liam couldn't decide on anything and was channel flicking like mad. Paul had already told him just to leave something on but it was like he was trying to be annoying. I excused myself and got reading again.  
“Are you ever gonna get through that bloody book?” Noel asked, I hadn't even looked up when I heard him walk through the door.  
“Not if I keep being interrupted.” I murmured.  
“Just watch the film.”  
“Just listen to a busker perform Oasis’ set.” I responded, I was no book snob, I’d just heard the film was pretty rubbish compared to the book in this case.  
“They’d only know Wonderwall.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I'm going for a fag.”  
“Okay.” I responded wondering why he'd decided to announce it.  
“Get your coat then.”  
“I don't smoke.” I pointed out, confused.  
“Let me rephrase it. I need to get out before my brothers suffocate me, please come with.”  
I did my best to hide an I told you so expression. “But we were out all day, don't you wanna relax with your family now?”  
“You're hiding away, reading, what does that say?”  
“Fine.” I put the book down and went with him.  
It had started snowing long enough for it to land, covering the scenery. Now I liked the place with the snow gently falling around us, getting caught in our hair.   
He really did smoke as we walked so it wasn't like he was lying about that. We wandered Central Park until Noel stopped on the bridge.  
He leant on the edge and I did the same wondering what he was doing.  
“You are family, y’know that. You had to be here.”  
“We can get a hotel room if this is proving too much family for ya.” I suggested, there was no need for him to torture himself.  
“No, it's not, that's not what I meant, forget what I said before, they’re not bothering me.”   
“What did you mean then?”   
“I wanted you here cos I couldn't spend Christmas without you. I wouldn't have accepted the invite if it wasn't for you.”  
That made no sense. “I'd be happy anywhere with you, you don't need to go trying to impress me.”  
“I do, cos I love you and I hope we're gonna remember this place.” He turned to face me, taking my hand. “Will you marry me?”  
I didn't say a word, my brain screamed “NO!” We were in no way ready for that, no where near. What the fuck was he thinking? I just froze.  
“I'm not getting down on one knee, I'll get covered in snow.” he said, getting impatient for an answer.  
I didn't know what to say. He couldn't be serious.  
“I’ve made a big mistake…”  
“No, no you haven't. It's just a real surprise.”   
“Well?”  
“Yes, let's get married.” I couldn’t say anything else, could I?   
What the fuck was I saying? Just because he’d brought me to a nice place in a nice city and made the gesture, doesn’t mean I have to accept it, does it? I don’t even believe in marriage. What have I done?  
“We should fly to Vegas, get it done.” I couldn't hide the shock of that one. “Kidding! Here y’are, try this on.”  
He produced a box with a ring in it, placing the engagement ring on my finger. It fit pretty perfectly. I felt sick wearing it.  
“It’s so beautiful, thank you Noel.” I smiled.  
We kissed and held hands as the perfect couple as we headed back to the apartment.  
I hardly slept that night. I couldn't believe he proposed and I said yes. I started thinking everyone was in on it and that was why there'd been no arguments, set him up as the perfect man.  
…  
The next morning was Christmas Eve, me and Peggy took control of preparing the food for tomorrow when we realised Liam and John thought they’d manage leaving it ‘til tomorrow.   
Peggy was the only one who noticed the ring, I probably should’ve took it off to peel vegetables and everything but as much as it was ridiculous, now I had it I didn’t want to let it go.   
She didn't seem like she knew anything about it and congratulated it, checking out the ring.  
“It's what he wants.” I shrugged.  
…   
When we were going to bed, Noel kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed passionately as he trailed his hands down my body before attempting to unbutton my jeans.   
I pushed him away. It had been another long day, I just wanted to sleep.   
“What the fuck’s up with you?” he asked angrily. “You haven't touched me all while you've been here. How can you say you’ll marry me and then not…”  
“We're guests in your brother’s place, it'd be really rude.”  
“This is all about him, isn't it?”   
“What are you talking about?”  
“You're seeing him behind my back, aren't ya?”  
“Oh yeah, me and your married, gay brother. Guilty as charged.” I answered sarcastically.  
“You can't play the gay card, he's had birds.”  
“And now he's married to a man. Stop being paranoid, thought you were off the coke.”  
He'd only given the stuff up in the summer maybe he'd relapsed or he was in some new stage of recovery or something.  
“I'm not! You're up to summat.”  
“What? What else are ya gonna accuse me of?!”  
“You're an old slut on junk, I don't know what but you’re up to summat.”  
I took offence to that. “I’m not a slut and I’ve never fucking touched junk so you can get your facts straight or you can shut the fuck up.”  
“What are the facts then?”  
“You’re a controlling, manipulative little bastard, you took everything from me.”   
“You had nothing to take, d’you think you’d be working in Creation without me?”  
I pulled the ring he'd given me only yesterday off my finger and threw it in his direction. “I never meant to say yes so you'd better have that back.”  
“What the fuck are ya doing?”  
“I’m leaving, I never wanted to come here and I never wanted to spend Christmas with you, I’d rather be alone.”  
“Where are ya gonna go? You need me.”  
I hadn’t thought of that, what was I supposed to do out on a cold Christmas eve?  
“You made me need you, you promised the world and what do I get, dirty old New York.”  
“Sorry the streets ain’t paved with gold, that’s not real! It’s not my fault you’re a fucking fantasist.”  
“Piss off, Noel.”  
I yanked open our door, attempting to get the hell away from him when I was met by John  
“Woah, break it up. What's all this about?”  
Apparently our argument hadn't exactly been quiet. “You’d better keep Liam away from me cos I just can’t resist him.”  
John just laughed.   
“Flattered.” Liam smirked.  
I hadn’t noticed he was stood right by John’s side until he spoke.   
“Stay out of this you two.” Noel shouted.  
“I've got nothing more to say to you.”   
“Told ya this’d happen, didn't I?” Liam pointed out.  
“I knew it, I knew you've been sticking your oar in!” Noel jabbed his finger at his brother.  
“Just let her know what you're really like.” Liam responded. “What ya doing fucking having a go at her for? Thought you were getting married.”  
Peggy must have spread the word already cos I didn't tell anyone and I know Noel didn't either.  
“No, we fucking are not. I'm going, I'm done.”   
I tried to walk away but John stopped me. “Please move, John.”  
“I can't let you go out alone, it's not safe.”   
“C’mon, let's have a fag. Leave the idiot.” Liam said.  
“Who are you calling an idiot? You're the idiot.”  
We ignored him, got coats and went outside.  
“Is that really you and him done?” John asked as they lit up.  
“No.” I shook my head.  
Of course not. It wasn’t like we hadn’t argued before. It wasn’t like we hadn’t broken up before, we always came back to each other.   
“I told ya not to fall for him, warned ya he'd be like that didn't I?” Liam went on. “That's what he's really like so if you don't like it…”  
“Alright Liam.” John stopped him. “There's nothing like ruining romance.”  
“There's no romance with him and his cold, dead heart.”  
“Why d’you work with him then if he’s so horrible?” I asked.  
“Cos me and Bonehead weren’t that good at song writing.” he answered quickly. “He proposes just cos he knows it makes birds think they're special, that’s what he’s tried here but you’re too clever to fall for his bullshit.”  
“He wouldn't've gone to all this trouble if it was an empty gesture.” John argued. “It's just a stupid Christmas bust up.”  
“And all the bust ups to come, he's not worth it.”  
“I know you don't get it but my heart’s spoken. It'd be like telling you not to love John. Please don't argue over us.”  
“Fine, go kiss and make up, just don't say I didn't warn ya when it all goes wrong, like I have done right from the fucking start.”  
“He took me to New York and proposed in the snow, he knows I love snow. He loves me.” I told them.  
There was nothing he could say, I'd already calmed down and made up my mind.  
Noel was watching telly on his own until I turned it off.   
“You're an arse saying what you did.” I told him, working up to an apology.   
“You weren't exactly kind either.”  
“I know…”  
“What have they told you to do then?” he asked, still mistrusting of them. “Stop the drama before we ruin their Christmas?”  
“Actually, Liam’s convinced you're no good for me, John's still on the fence.” I told him jokingly.   
He didn’t know Liam had been telling me that right from when we first met and every time we fought and broke up and got back together. I never ever believed Liam and took his side because I thought I knew my Noel better than he did.  
“So…?”  
I sat by his side. “So we prove him wrong.”  
“D’you want your ring back or…?”  
“I do.”  
“Save that line for the church.” He commented as he got it from his pocket and placed it back on my finger.  
I giggled.   
“So all is forgiven?”  
I nodded. “Who'd have thought it? Our drama eclipsing little Grace’s first Christmas.”  
“In my experience, it's all going as a normal Christmas should, it's tame by some year’s standards.” he commented. “First Christmases are a load of bollocks anyway, she’s only four months old, what’s she gonna remember? Nothing.”  
“I can up my game, don't tempt me.” I joked.  
“Oh I know you can, it's why we belong together. This was one big mistake wasn’t it though, Christmas in New York?”  
“Yeah, believe me, I’m in charge next year and Christmas is cancelled.” I promised even though by next December we’d be caught up in it all again.  
“Grinch.”  
“Scrouge.”  
…   
The next morning we were all trying to make Grace’s first Christmas something special but she was too young for it. She liked the shiny wrapping paper and stuff but that was about it.   
While she was experiencing Christmas for the first time I was getting drunk. It was Christmas so I was offered and couldn't refuse it. I couldn't stand wine but my glass kept getting filled so I kept drinking it. I had no idea how much I'd had.  
At lunch we all sat around the table for Christmas dinner. Served with more wine of course.  
Peggy did a speech, toasting to Grace and our engagement and to next year, all that kind of stuff. I smiled through it all, downing my glass like it was a shot once we'd clinked glasses.  
“You wanna go steady.” Noel commented.  
“I'm fine.” I told him before tucking into my roast like everyone else was doing.  
After eating some turkey my mouth got dry so I reached for the wine and started filling up my glass.  
“Woah.” Noel reacted grabbing the bottle as if I was spilling it everywhere or something.  
“What?” I glanced at him, wondering what his deal was.  
Everyone eyed us.  
“Ya don't need to drink that much.”  
“The turkey’s dry.” I tried to wave him away.   
“No one else is drinking like it's going outta fashion.”  
“Go on, accuse me of being an alcy.”   
“I'm not saying that.”  
“Hey, it's Christmas. We didn't buy all this food and drink to look at, did we?” John attempted to reason/ take my side.  
“No one else has gotten drunk though, have they?” Noel asked. “It's not even one o'clock yet.”  
“What does it matter?” John shrugged, attempting to keep things together.  
“Am I embarrassing you Noel?”  
“No.” he scoffed.  
“Am I not being the quiet, well behaved fiance you want?”  
“I'm just saying, don't get fucking rat arsed just cos the booze is there.”  
“I'm not.”  
“Forget it then, you're not drunk, carry on.” He said before turning his attention back to his food.  
“Alright.” I had a big sip and started eating again.  
Minutes later Noel decided he couldn't drop it, feeding off the horrible atmosphere we'd created. “If you've got a problem, just say it.”  
“No. I’m just enjoying Christmas.”  
“Go on.” he pushed.  
“How's this? I shagged someone behind your back.”   
Noel’s knife and fork hit his plate with a loud clank. If the whole table weren't staring before they were now.  
“Who?”  
“I'm not fucking telling ya.” I responded childishly.  
“You fucking tell me that's some drunk bullshit right now or you'd better tell me who and fuck right off.”  
Everyone watched, not daring to say a word.   
“Is it him.” He pointed straight at Liam.  
“No it's fucking not!” Liam defended himself.  
Might as well be.” I let slip. “I'm not telling ya. Merry Christmas, Noel.”  
I stood up feeling oddly satisfied that I'd ruined everything. I had to get away. I didn't throw the ring back at him this time.  
“Sit back down.” he ordered.  
“No, there's no reason for me to be here.”   
“You're my fiance.”  
“It's not crap. I cheated.” I insisted.  
“Who was it?”  
I didn’t have an answer, but I did have a sudden overwhelming urge to vomit and took off to the bathroom.  
With my head over the toilet I felt someone hold my hair back. “Well done, ya ruined Christmas.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Nah, it's okay, they're still eating.”  
“You shouldn't have invited me, I've ruined it all.”  
“You haven't, you're just drunk.” he insisted, trying to make me feel better. “Are ya gonna tell us why you're acting up?”  
“Why aren't you mad at me?”  
I sat back away from the toilet, thinking I probably wasn’t going to be sick again.  
“Cos this is actually better than being out there pretending everything's perfect and we all like each other.” he said with a sly smile. “We opened presents, we ate dinner, Christmas is done now.”


End file.
